


Lost And Found

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Mokuba is lost in a bad part of the city. Joey just happens to find him when he needs it.





	Lost And Found

Lost And Found

Mokuba was completely and utterly lost. Staring blankly at the street before him, he tried not to sigh when he recognized absolutely nothing. God, how had this even happened? He continued to walk, glancing down at his phone, only to groan when he was reminded, probably for the tenth time, that it was dead. Seto was going to kill him when he found out Mokuba forgot to plug it in last night. Mokuba turned another corner and frowned. Nothing here looked familiar either and Mokuba felt something twist inside his stomach.

When his usual driver hadn’t shown up at his school, he had been annoyed, but since it was a nice day, he figured he would just walk to Seto’s school. It had originally sounded like a great plan in his head, but when he had started walking, he had realized two things: 1. He didn’t actually know how to get to Seto’s school and 2. With a dead phone, he had no way to figure it out. At first, he had followed streets that looked familiar to him, hoping with some luck he would get there fine, but that soon stopped and he ended up in what looked to be a pretty bad part of town.

Mokuba swallowed hard and kept walking, trying not to bring attention to himself. That, however, was not easy. He could feel the eyes on him, watching him, judging him, calculating and cruel. He couldn’t actually see anyone, but he knew they were there and just the thought of being jumped and maybe killed or kidnapped for a quick cash grab almost made Mokuba break into a dead sprint. His panic was rising just as he turned the next corner and…

“Mokuba?” a very familiar voice called his name.

Looking up, he locked eyes with none other than Joey Wheeler himself. Relief flooded his whole body and he smiled. Maybe luck was on his side for once.

“Joey!” he said, trying to sound happy, but not fearful.

His voice shook a little too much for that to work, but if Joey noticed it, he said nothing. Just smiled back and ruffled Mokuba’s hair, making him yell and try to fix it.

“What’cha doing all the way out here? Your car break down or something?” Joey asked, bag slung over his shoulder.

He had obviously just come from school, considering his uniform, so he must know the way back. Mokuba hated to ask for help, but he knew Joey wouldn’t let this go, even if Mokuba did brush him off. Plus, it would be nice to have someone around as he walked.

“I’m a little lost. My car didn’t show up today and I was trying to walk to Seto’s school.” he admitted and Joey raised an eyebrow.

“Walk? Through these streets? You could have been killed.” Joey said upset, but he also sounded certain.

Like he knew what lurked in the dark alleyways and hidden corners. Mokuba suddenly felt very young and foolish. Joey seemed to catch that before placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Come on. I’ll walk you back that way.” Joey stated and Mokuba smiled, relief flooding his body.

“Thanks, Joey.” he replied as they started walking.

The eyes are still on them, but there were definitely less. As if they knew better now that Joey was here. Joey still had a hand on his shoulder Mokuba suddenly noted and he tried to move away, but it tightened and Joey refused to let go. Mokuba frowned and glanced at him, but Joey wasn’t looking his way. How could someone’s eyes look so dark? Had Joey’s eyes always been that almost pitch black color? He was pretty sure they had been brown, like melted chocolate, but now he wasn’t sure.

“Joey?” Mokuba called and the other just smiled.

“Don’t worry. We are almost there. Did Money-bags know you were coming?” he asked and Mokuba frowned, flushing.

“My phone died. I couldn’t call him.” he admitted.

Blinking, Joey released him, finally, to pull his own phone out and hand it to him. Mokuba stared at the beat up flip phone in his hand. God, how old was this thing? Could it even make calls?

“Do you know how to use a flip phone?” Joey asked after a while, amusement in his tone.

Mokuba huffed and flipped it open. A quick check and he noticed Seto’s number was in the phone under the name “Asshole”. How amusing.

“Remind me to get you a better phone. I can’t believe you are walking around with this dinosaur.” Mokuba said as he pressed dial.

He heard Joey let out an annoyed squawk, but ignored him as the phone rang. It rang for what seemed like forever before there was a click.

“What do you want, Mutt?” Seto’s cold voice came over the phone and Mokuba felt his body relax.

“Seto, it’s me.” Mokuba started, but was cut off.

“Mokuba? Why do you have Wheeler’s phone? Where are you?” Seto demanded, panic in his voice.

Mokuba winced, he must have been waiting all this time for Mokuba to show up. He sounded really upset.

“Look, before you get mad, I’m fine. The driver never showed up, so I tried to walk to your school and got lost. Joey is walking me back now.” Mokuba said, noting they were starting to cross over to the better side of town again.

Seto was quiet on the other end, maybe shocked speechless?

“What about your phone? I have been trying to call you.” he demanded and Mokuba winced.

“It died.” he admitted after a moment.

“I thought we agreed we would never let our phones die, Mokuba.” Seto demanded and Mokuba winced again.

Oh, he was in so much trouble. Seto was not at all happy with him.

“How far away are you?” Seto finally asked and Mokuba looked around. 

“We are about five minutes out.” Joey stated and Mokuba smiled his way before telling Seto.

“Hand the phone to the Mutt, will you?” Seto asked and Mokuba handed it over.

Joey looked startled, but took the phone cautiously. Almost as if he expected it to bite him or something. Mokuba giggled.

“What’s up, Money-bags?” Joey asked.

Mokuba couldn’t hear what he said, but Joey snorted.

“As if I would let him out of my sight now, asshole. Relax, we can almost see the school from here. Just don’t get your silk panties in a twist.” Joey hung up before Seto could reply and threw Mokuba a wink when he giggled.

“Thanks again for helping me, Joey. I really do appreciate it.” Mokuba said as Joey slid his phone back into his pocket.

Joey opened his mouth to reply when he looked up and stopped. He grabbed Mokuba by the back of his jacket and held him back, eyes narrowing. When Mokuba looked forward, he winced when he saw the three men in front of him. They did not look at all friendly, especially with their bats and pipes. They looked mean and Mokuba suddenly felt very nervous. He had definitely seen them before while walking around on his own. Had they followed them all this way?

“Well, well, well, look what we got here boys.” the one in front sneered and his two lackey laughed.

Joey just slowly pushed Mokuba behind him, handing his bag off to the other. Joey looked like he was ready for a fight.

“Now, how about you hand over your cash and we won’t have to break your legs. Or you can just hand over your little friend. I'm sure he’ll go for some nice cash.” the leader sneered again and Joey’s eyes narrowed into slits as he cracked his knuckles.

“You and what army, asshole? You ain’t doing shit.” Joey snapped back.

Thug number one charged forward with a bat and Mokuba let out a cry, but Joey just ducked and slammed his fist into the other’s stomach. He let out a grunt and dropped the bat, causing Joey to grab it and block thug number two’s pipe. Shoving him back, Joey took a swing and caught the other thug in the chin, knocking him to the ground. Thug number one tried to get back up, but with a quick jerk of his wrist, Joey hit him too.

The fight was vicious and Mokuba stood, staring in awe. Joey, despite being outnumbered, seemed to jerk the two thugs around without even trying. They never spent more than a few minutes on their feet before Joey knocked them down again. The leader didn’t seem to want to actually get involved, but probably would have jumped in if his thugs got the upper hand. However with both of his thugs down for the count, the leader seemed to consider it for just a moment, but when Joey turned his way, bloodied bat over one shoulder and grinning like something straight out of hell, he booked it the other way.

“Joey?” Mokuba called and when he looked Mokuba’s way, he winced.

He had a nasty bruise on his cheek and his lip was split, but he was calm. Spitting the blood in his mouth to the ground, Joey dropped the bat and stepped over one of the thugs to take his bag back.

“You ok?” he asked as they started walking again.

Mokuba let out a small nod, eyes still wide. Jesus Christ, he had never seen Joey in battle, but fuck if he wasn’t terrifying. If he was this vicious when dueling, there would be no way he would be beaten. They kept going and when the turned the corner, Mokuba relaxed. Seto was there, leaning against his car and looking annoyed. When he saw them, Mokuba saw his shoulders relax a bit and he quickly ran over to hug him. Seto’s hand ran through his hair and he sighed, feeling his stress melt away. When he pulled back, he smiled and then Seto looked at Joey, eyebrow raised.

“What happened to five minutes away? And what happened to you, Mutt? Fighting in the junkyard again?” Seto snarked and Joey rolled his eyes.

“We got jumped on our way. You’re lucky I was around or they might have hurt Mokuba.” Joey replied coldly and he felt Seto stiffen.

Seto was gritting his teeth quietly and Mokuba knew he was not about to thank Joey. Turning to Joey, he smiled.

“Thank you, Joey. You really saved me back there.” Mokuba said and Joey smirked.

“No problem, kid.” Joey said.

Mokuba turned to Seto and frowned. He knew he had to make it up to his brother somehow.

“I’m sorry, Seto. I really didn’t mean for this to happen.” he said and Seto let out a huff.

“I know, but you had me extremely worried. We will talk about it when we get home ok?” Seto said before looking up.

His mouth was open to speak again, but he paused, looking confused. Mokuba frowned and looked back, but Joey was gone. Mokuba blinked and his eyes darted around. Where the hell had he gone? Quickly darting around the corner, he saw Joey walking away, bag over his shoulder once more.

“Joey! Where are you going?” Mokuba called and Joey turned.

“Home, where else?” he replied confused and Mokuba frowned.

“You didn’t even let us thank you yet!” Mokuba said with a huff.

Joey seemed confused, head tilted to the side. Seto came around the corner then and crossed his arms.

“Mokuba is right, Mutt. You didn’t even tell us what you wanted for helping Mokuba.” Seto demanded and Joey scowled, stomping back over and sticking his finger in Seto’s face.

“I don’t need anything from you, Money-bags. I was helping a friend in need.” Joey replied coldly and Mokuba sighed.

“Joey, please at least let us drive you home. It’s getting dark.” Mokuba pleaded and Joey opened his mouth to answer, but Seto beat him to it.

“I never agreed to that. I do not want that Mutt in my car.” Seto stated and Joey scowled.

“Fine! Now I want that ride home just to piss you off!” Joey snapped as he pushed past.

Seto glanced at Mokuba and the two smirked. That worked out better than they could have thought. As they got in the car, Joey suddenly stopped at the door and frowned. He seemed to be debating it all of a sudden, but Seto just sighed loudly.

“Today, Mutt.” he demanded and Joey crawled in with a growl.

As they drove, they watched as the nice houses and clean sidewalks were replaced with cracked and broken sidewalks and building that looked condemned at best. Mokuba swallowed when he realized they were going right back where he had been walking. Did Joey live in this area? He hadn’t just been walking around here for no reason?

“This one.” Joey said after a while, pointing to a apartment building that, honestly, looked like it was about to collapse into itself. 

“You live here?” Seto said, somewhat incredibly and Joey scowled.

“Not everyone can afford a mansion, Money-bags. It's the best I can do with my situation right now.” he snapped as he got out.

Mokuba didn’t like it, didn’t like it at all. Joey was one of their best duelists and to see him living in such a place sent shivers up and down his spine. God, forget magical items and quests to the past getting Joey killed, he was probably more likely to die on the street outside his home from a stray bullet.

“Joey!” Mokuba called, crawling over Seto to look out the window. 

Joey looked back at him and blinked, confused as he moved closer.

“Seto and I owe you for helping me out back there, so if you want, we could find you a better apartment?” Mokuba asked, but Joey just smiled and ruffled his hair again.

“Don’t worry about me ok? A ride home was enough to pay that back.” Joey said fondly and Mokuba frowned.

“Are you sure? What if we take you out for dinner or something?” Mokuba asked and Joey laughed.

“You know me best, huh kid? Fine. You guys take me to dinner some night and we will call it even.” Joey said and Mokuba smiled, relaxing. 

Joey stepped back and watched the car drive away, waving. As soon as it disappeared around the corner, his smile dropped and he looked back at the apartment building. He then turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness as night fell. He never went inside.

The next day, Seto walked into the classroom and sighed. After last night, Mokuba and he had a long talk about Joey and finally decided they would at least help him in one area. Walking over to the band of misfits that circled Joey’s desk, he coughed. When all eyes were on him, he spoke.

“I need to talk to Wheeler. Alone.” he demanded and Joey scowled, but waved the group off.

As soon as the two were alone, Seto reached into his briefcase and pulled out a new cell phone before handing it over. Joey didn’t take it, instead staring at it in confusion.

“Mokuba mentioned that your phone was out of date. As an employee of Kaiba Corp, we can’t have you walking around with a piece of junk like that. Therefore, here is your Kaiba Corp issued cell phone.” he explained and Joey slowly took it.

It was clearly more expensive than his current one, probably the most expensive thing he had ever had. Joey swallowed a bit and looked at him. It was such a vulnerable look and Seto found himself suddenly uncomfortable.

“Why bother with something like this? This phone was probably really expensive. Seems like a lot for just bringing Mokuba back to you.” Joey stated.

Seto stiffened. Mokuba had told Seto about what had happened. How Joey had protected him, kept him safe the entire way back, and how, mostly likely, if Joey hadn’t found him, he would have been beaten black and blue and probably held for ransom. The very thought of it drove fear into Seto’s core. But Joey didn’t seem to see it that way and Seto was not about to get mushy gushy about it.

“It reflects badly on us as a company with you walking around with something like that. I’m shocked no one has made an article on it either, but if it ever got out we let one of our duelists use a phone like that, we would be dragged through the mud.” he explained and Joey raised an eyebrow with a snort.

“Fine, Money-bags, have it your way.” he said placing it on the desk.

With a nod, Seto started to walk away, but at the door, he paused and smirked over his shoulder.

“By the way Mutt, the phone has been programmed so you can’t change my contact in there.” he mentioned. 

Joey blinked and quickly looked into the phone before scowling.

“Fuck off, Rich boy!” he roared as Seto walked out.

Seto’s number was programmed under the name ‘Master’.

 


End file.
